Misleading words
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: (AU) who would have thought a love letter would cause so much trouble and heartbreak. (sasusaka)


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto... or the plot of Marmalade boy since I took a tiny little scene from it

**Misleading Words** _(one shot)_

-

_**HE** had done it again_

_**He** was the reason I was weak_

_**He** was the reason I couldn't function _

**It was allHIS fault**

**and yet...**

Here I was... Out in the freezing cold. My head was supported by the tall brick building, _the cold_ _building known as my school._ My knees were curled up against my chest, while my arms were buckled around my knees.Protecting them with warmth so that I wouldn't freeze.

**Not like it mattered**

_Nothing mattered anymore._

I couldn't help but sob again at the thought. My eyes were big and puffy. Yes, I know I couldn't see how puffy they were, but I could just imagine how red they must have been at the moment.

_It wasn't my fault the tears just wouldn't stop._

If it was up to me... they wouldn't stop until you were by my side.

I gulped, trying to choke back the tears while the freezing cold rain started to fall from the darkened colored sky.

'_Great just my luck_...'

I thought as my innocent pink blood shot eyes looked up towards the sky.

The source of all the liquid that was slowly eating away at my pale skin.

_There was a old saying... _

_That it always rained... _

_when someone was crying. _

**I never believed it until now. **

Why did I have to love you..._out of all people_

I shook my head at the thought as the memories of what had happened earlier today took place in my mind.

_It was like watching a old fashion black and white movie play over and over again._

_Taunting me..._

_**Ridiculing me...**_

_---_

"_Did you give it to him?" My best friend Ino asked. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a high pig tail. She usually wore it like this, it brought out the blueness in her eyes. _

"_No, well sorta.. I stuck it in one of his books." I said nervously. My eyes were down castted so that they would not face her best friends disappointed ones._

"_You coward." she mumbled shaking her head. The sound of disapproval written all over her 't give it to him in person." I mumbled back trying to defend myself. But to be honest I wasn't in the mood to explain anything to her at the moment. All I wanted to do was go home and pray. I was too nervous to do anything else._

_It was to the point were I wanted to throw up really bad._

"_Well if he doesn't get it don't blame me." Ino said before turning to leave her long blonde hair swinging back and forth as she walked away._

_I griminced "where you going?" I asked _

"_To my next class it'll be starting soon. I'll see you after school okay." she said not waiting for a reply as she walked out of the room._

"_I guess I should get ready for gym then." I thought leaving the same way Ino had. I then found myself walking down the halls passing familiar and unfamiliar faces as I went along. Not saying hello to anyone. I just wanted to get away. To get away from the people. _

_Once I was out of the crowded hallways and classrooms I was then located at the bottom of the school. At the bottom of the school there were two rooms. The girls locker room and the boys locker room. Not meaning to ears drop I heard your dark voice talking to a group of people._

_My stomach started to do somersaults again and I found myself leaning against the side of the wall and looking inside the crack and luckily enough for me I found you and a group of guys talking._

_What a site._

_You were beautiful. Or at least in my eyes you were. You were wearing a pair of black boxers exposing your muscular chest, arms, and legs. _

_I was in heaven._

_Your hair was as disheveled as ever. But that was what I loved about you. It was a dark violet black and it always seemed to spike out in different directions._

_All I wanted to do was just run my hands through it. And hopefully soon enough I would be able to._

_But my dreams came crashing back down to reality once I heard what the conversation was actually about._

_It was about me._

"_Dude I can't believe she wrote you this letter. You don't like her do you?" One of the guys asked. His name was Shikamaru or that's what she thought anyways._

_I gulped._

"_She's a nusience" Sasuke mumbled back his eyes showing no emotion._

_And just like that my heart broke into two._

_I squeaked out and immediately regretted it as all the boys heard it and turned towards the door and saw me standing there with my hands covering my mouth almost like if I stood there long enough I could pretend it had never happened._

_No such luck_

"_Sakura.. I.." I heard Sasuke yell _

_But I didn't take the time to listen instead I turned on my heels and ran as fast as my feet would carry. I didn't care where I went as long as it was away from you._

_---_

'_Baka'_

I growled my hands bowling into fists. The anger seemed to now take over me and the tears subdued for a good two minutes before I broke down again. And all I could do was scold myself for being such a idiot.

'_Ino was right._'

"I'm sorry." a voice whispered. It was so soft I thought it was just a figment of my imagination. Thinking that I was going insane I closed my eyes tightly and pressed my body closer to myself in a effort to keep warm even though I was still freezing cold. It was raining and all I had on was a skimpy school uniform.

_And then I felt it.._.

Something hit me. **hard** I wasn't sure what it was at first. The object had been dropped on my back and I had immediately felt warm. _Then I realized that it was a cloak._

A chill went down my spine and I shivered opening my eyes in surprise.

"I'm sorry." the voice went again and I struck my head up in surprise to come eye to eye with Sasuke.

"Is this another trick." I asked him bitterly not sure what to do with the coat. Finally realizing it would make me weak. I snatched it off my back and threw it back at him. Satisfaction was immediately made when his emotional eyes widened in surprise.

'_You can keep your damn coat!' _I thought inwardly.

"Just leave me alone." I grumbled bitterly before standing up and walking towards the entrance of the school.

_But the problem was I wasn't going anywhere._

I mean... My feet they weremoving but I was standing in place. I looked up confused to see Sasuke's hand clutching my shoulder tightly. '_Man did he have a hard grip_'

**His dark eyes looking deeply into mine.**

"What the..." I spat but wasn't able to finish my sentence as the grip on my shoulder tightened and my face suddenly made impact with something hard and a strong hand gripped at my waist pulling me close to what I realized was Sasuke's chest.

_I gulped_

**Now I was going to shoot him.**

"Didn't you hear me?" I asked gruffly suddenly feeling dizzy and in no mood to sit around and talk to a guy who had just broken my heart.

_But I sure was warm now.. And I did have the strangest erg to fall asleep.._

And that was the last thing I remember before I **blacked out...**

---

"Are you awake." a voice asked gruffly.

**It was dark and unfiling of emotion.**

I couldn't make out who it was though because I was only half hearing it. There was also another sound.. A buzzing sound that I couldn't make out. It was just sorta there.. But not there at the same time. _Okay.. So maybe I was going crazy and maybe I shouldn't have stayed out in the rain for that long_.

And that was when it hit me.

'**Where was I?'**

I was defiantly not outside anymore. I was in the comforts of a warm bed and in a house. But It wasn't my house... _so whose house was it.._

'_Oh no..._' I thought as realization hit me hard and cold.

'I know your awake." the voice answered again and to my surprise and dismay I realized who it was almost immediately. The voice confirmed my suspicions it was Sasuke.

"That's good for you now isn't it?" I grumbled my eyes still closed. The sarcasm in my voice evident.

Not hearing a reply I was extremely satisfied with my self and was mentally patting myself on the back for a job well done.

"_Yea that's the way Sakura let him..." _I thought be squeaked when I felt a huge weight shift onto the bed and it could only be one person. I swallowed hard as my whole body stiffened.

'_What the..'_

"Open your eyes." his deep and gruff voice growled into my ear slowly making out each sound. I could feel Sasuke's breathe tickle at my earlobe almost playfully.

I was so shocked that I opened my eyes in a instant. A look of horror stricken expression plastered across my face.

_Oh but it got worse..._

When my vision did start to clear up right infront of me, **face to face** was Sasuke and he looked angry.. His hands were pinned on both sides of me and his eyes were bearing coldly into my scared emerald shaded ones.

'_Oh crap'_

"GET OF ME!" I screamed taking me hands and pushing them into his chest but it was no use. He was too strong and he would not budge anytime soon and I knew it and was scared by the thought.

"You need to shut up. You're giving me a headache." He growled

'_Self conceited idiot..'_

"Will you leave me alone and let me go home?" I demanded. If I had not had the previous events in my head at that moment I would have been all over Sasuke and happy to be in his house. Not to mention sleeping in his bed and wearing his clothes.

_Yes.. I would have been in heaven..._

"Hin..." He grumbled before getting off the bed and walking out of the room. I blinked not really understanding what was going on.

'_Man he sure gets mood swings...'_

But I didn't sit around and ponder about it. I had to get out of this place before the feelings in my heart came back and I was heart broken.. _Again _I couldn't help but laugh at the thoughts in my mind. Who would have thought she would give up on Sasuke. She had liked him for so many years..

I shook my head and got out of Sasuke's twin size bed. 'Good Bye..Sasuke' I mentally mumbled before leaving the room. The room I walked into was plain enough. Just a bare green couch and a door that barely still had a lock on it. I looked around the room in suspicion. _Where was Sasuke? _

'_Don't think like that.. The sooner you get out of here the better.' _I tried to tell myself as I walked towards the door.

Opening the door I was about to walk out, but it was slammed shut. Just like that... my hopes of leaving disappeared in a matter of seconds. _Why me? Why ... Why... Me. _

"You're **not** leaving." Sasuke replied I just stared at the door in astonishment. I could feel Sasuke's presence in back of me and I was too scared to turn around and look at him face to face.

"Excuse me?" I asked annoyed. I might have been scared but I was STIIL pissed off. Who did he think he was?

"We need to talk." he said huskly. I could feel his body moving closer to mine and I had no where to run. I was basically back into a wall.

'**Damn you... Damn you Sasuke!'**

"WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT? YOU DON"T LIKE ME YOU MADE A FOOL OF ME YOU HAVE NO HEART!" I screamed not caring anymore. I gripped my eyes closed as I tried to prevent the tears from falling down my face. "There is nothing else to talk about.." I whispered as a pair of hands gripped my shoulders and turned me around to look at him. I would not give up so easily. Instead I gripped my eyes closed and turned my face. I could just imagine how ticked off he probably was at the moment.

For a moment...

_Nothing happened..._

**We** **stood there in silence...**

And then I felt it... A hand touching my face and wiping the stray tears away from my closed eyes.

"Look at me." he whispered softly.

'_No._' I mentally replied but my body begged to differ as my eyes opened and my head turned to look at him. His thumb still placed at the edge of one of my puffy eyes.

"I.. I'm sorry about before." he said huskily and if I didn't know any better there was sadness in his voice and a tinge of resentment. I decided to stay quiet and let him apologize. I mean it wasn't every day the great Sasuke apologized... to well anyone.

"You don't have to forgive me..But..." he whispered a slight blush tinting his cheeks as he took his hand of my cheek and stared at the ground.

"Yes?" I asked still not buying this whole thing. If Sasuke wanted her forgiveness he would have to earn it. It wouldn't be easy. She was going to make sure of it.

"You walked in on a bad time..I.." He whispered and I glared at him with. He really did suck with communication.

"Yes.." I said trying to get him to say the rest of his statement.. but what I got instead was something that caught me of gaurd.

**he kissed me**

**---**

A.N: Okay I don't know why I ended it there.. Its just well.. I thought it fit.. well I hope you all like it. I Haven't written in a long time since I have been busy.. (I promise to get another chapter of my life out soon... I am actually done with the chapter. I am so sorry about making you all wait. You must all want to kill me. gulp

**baka**-- stupid, idiot


End file.
